Love and War Forgive and Forget
by VisuSky
Summary: Sora and Riku admit their feelings for each other. But of course something will go wrong. My second fanfic ever... be kind D: . . . It's yaoi...
1. Begginings

_**WARNING!: If you Dont Like YAOI Dont read this! And if you don't like Yaoi... **__**you are a freak :D**_

**Part one: Beginings.**

_**'Tick, Tick, Tick.' **_The clock never ceased to break the silence in the classroom. Sora kept his eyes on the paper before him and scribbled down a few words and quickly glanced to the clock, then to the Teacher in the front of the room, then back down to his paper. The bell at long last rang and Sora hastily gathered his things and made his way into the crouded hallway. He looked across the hall to the radiant silvered haired boy. He stood with a strange girl who had on nothing but black and never took her eyes off the floor. They turned to Sora and walked that way. Riku looked at him as they were about to pass and stopped. "Hey Sora." He said. His voice was so beautiful. Sora thought his heart might melt. "Hi Riku. Who's your friend?" He said curiously looking at the girl. "Her name is Xenia. She's new and I was assigned to show her around." Riku said and rolled his eyes a little. She lifted her head a little. She nodded and looked back to the floor. The bell rang once more and everyone scattered to get to their classes. Sora pryed his gaze from Riku and ran off to his class.

At lunch Sora ate slowly and didn't look up. The air around his table was depressing with Riku and that girl around. He looked at Xenia, then to Riku and back down at his food. Xenia stood up and walked away. Riku was about to join her but she signaled him to stay and he sat back down. The air finaly became easy and Sora looked up at Riku. Oh how he longed to press his lips to the other boys. He stared at Riku. His beautiful turqoise eyes captivated him. Riku stared back and smirked. "See anything interesting?" He laughed and Sora looked away, blushing. "Come on." Riku said, grabbing Sora's arm and yanking him out of his chair and running outside into the rain. "W-whats wrong Riku?" Sora asked confused. "I'm not stupid." Riku laughed. He stared at Sora throught the thick rain. Sora took a step back a found himself pressed to a wall as Riku gingerly placed his hand on the younger boys cheek, and brushed his lips against his. "R-Riku... What are you--" He never finnished, he found his lips fully locked with Riku's. '_Is this really happening... Or is this just a really good dream?' _Sora thought, never wanting the moment to end. Their lips parted and Sora's eyes fluttered open, seeing Riku and his heart-stopping smile, his clothes drenched and plastered to his body. Sora blushed and he looked down at the ground. "So... Are you willing to be my boyfriend?" Riku laughed lightly, and caressed Sora's cheek again. "Y-y-y-yeah..." Sora was at loss of words. It was all happening so fast... But he liked what he was hearing. Riku grabbed Sora's hand and they went inside and did the best in their ability to dry off.

The rest of the day was slow and seemed to drag on for a long while. Sora didn't see anymore of Riku that day and that only made things slower. When he was finnaly able to leave he got up and grabbed his things. He met up with his brother Roxas in the hall. His brothers friend Axel followed them to their car, waved his sarcastic goodbye and ran off. "You look pleased." Roxas piped up as he drove silently looking ahead. "Really?" Sora said, pretending like his brother was imagining things. But he couldnt keep his mind off the wonderful kiss. "Okay what happend?" His brother said, "Your not fooling anyone. Spill it." Sora took a deep breath but never replied to Roxas. And Roxas didnt push any farther. They pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building. The engine died and they got out and walked quietly to their room. Their mother was sitting on the couch and didnt even give a glance when they walked by and went to their bedrooms. Sora sat down at his desk and got out his homework. Soon after finnishing a paragraph his phone went off. He looked at the caller ID. _'Riku...' _He thought, feeling his face grow hot. "Hello." He answered. "Hey Sora." Riku's heavenly voice came from the other end of the phone. "Whats up?" Sora replied. "Not much. I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up." Riku said, his tone happy. "Sure. Where?" Sora said with a smile. "The Island." Riku said and hung up before Sora could reply. Sora dropped his pen and hung up the phone. He ran down the stairs and out the door.

When Sora finaly reached the island, there stood Riku on the shore. His beauty was illuminated in the sunset. He ran up to Riku and smiled. "Hey." Riku giggled and grabbed Sora's hand and walked slowly along the shore, the waves washing gingerly at their feet. The sky grew darker, and they continued to walk in silence. "S-so whats up?" Sora finaly piped in. "Nothing. I just wanted to walk with you is all." Riku smiled, and came to a hault. He took a seat on the sand and signaled Sora to do the same. Sora took his place next to Riku. Riku looked into Sora's blue eyes and leaned closer to him. He placed a gentle kiss on Sora's cheek and whispered in Sora's ear, "I love you. I always have." Sora blushed a crimson and replied, "You too Riku." Riku smiled and placed more kisses on Sora's face, and finnaly reached his target. He kissed Sora tenderly on the lips and grabbed the back of Sora's head with one hand and with his free hand, he grabbed Sora's waiste and pulled him closer. Sora kissed back and his eyes slowly shut. Their lips separated at the sound of foot steps. Riku turned to look. _'Just the new girl...' _He thought. She spared a small glance as she walked by. They couldnt see her eyes. Sora wanted to know what color her eyes were. "Hey Xenia." He said as she was almost gone. She turned to them. _'Woah.' _Sora thought as he stared at her eyes. '_Two colours.'_ She continued to walk after he said nothing and Riku turned back to Sora. "Where were we?" Riku smirked and leaned in to kiss Sora once more. Just as their lips were about to make contact, Riku's phone went off. He sighed and answered it. "Hello?" . . . . . "Yeah yeah be home in a sec." Riku glared as he hung up and turned to Sora. "Mum wants me to get home now. If I don't Im sure she'll send the army." Riku rolled his eyes and Sora giggled. Riku helped Sora up and they walked to the docks together and then departed from each other. "See ya tomorow." Riku waved behind him and then Sora went home.

**End Part one. To be continued! :3**

--

THE UBER SPECIAL BLAH BLAH BLEK! x3

Er. Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (obviously) But Xenia is my character and this FanFic is my creation so don't steal it :D

Anyways! Y_esh. I finaly finnished part one! I wonder how you guys will like eet. This is my second fanfic so please dont be harsh :3 I love joo all! __Iwantyourbabies xDD _And yeah! Thanks for reading part one! heheh Hopefully I will have part two finnished and soon three as well. ciao! VisuSky


	2. Nightmares

"_Sora!"_ A voice called to him. _'Who's there?' _He was in a dark place. All he could see was faint figures. _"Sora." _The voice said again. Then out of nowhere, thousands of heartless. "SORA!!" His eyes shot open. He was sweating. He looked around franticly. _'My room...? It was just a dream...' _He thought. "SORA!! GET OUT OF BED! YOUR GONNA BE LATE!!" His mothers horrible screeches rang up the stairs to him. "Okay, okay!" He yelled to her. He quickly got dressed and ran out the door. Right as he was almost to the doors he heard the familiar female voice. "Hey Sora!"_ 'Kairi...' _He sighed mentally. "Hey Kairi." He said friendlily. "Whats up?" She said with a broad grin. The bell went off right as Sora was to reply. "Gotta go now! See ya!" She said. _'Unusually hyper today...' _He thought as he walked to class.

– –

Kairi ran enthusiastically to class. She wasn't paying attention and ended up crashing into someone. They both went tumbling to the ground. "I'M SO SORRY!" She cried. The girl lay sprawled on the ground, a dumbfounded look on her face. "Xenia! Are you okay?! Kairi? Whats going on?" Riku walked up looking at them. Xenia pushed Kairi off and stood up. "Watch it." She said barely above a whisper. Kairi watched the girl walk off as if nothing happened. "Have you seen Sora?" Riku asked. "Yeah! He was out front by the gate when I saw him!" She said and ran off before Riku could reply. Riku sighed and went to class.

– –

The day seemed to go on for eternity. All Sora wanted to do was get out of class and see Riku. The bell rang for lunch and Sora ran to the commons as fast as he could. He saw Riku greeted him with a warm hug. "Hey Sora." Riku said warmly and kissed Sora quickly on the cheek. Sora blushed and as soon as they were about to sit, a heart-stopping scream filled the air. Everyone glance to the doors that led to the field. A dark figure hovered over Selphie. Sora ran outside, Riku followed quickly. "A HEARTLESS?!" Sora cried. He froze. _'I never thought... I would see a heartless again... No... No please...' _He thought. The heartless lunged for him. It was a brand of heartless he had not yet seen. It seemed much more vicious. Sora was frozen in shock. Before Riku could move a figure was immediately in front of Sora. Weapons grazed the creature. She whirled around and shoved Sora out of the way. "Get out of the way!" She hissed. Sora just stared in shock as she destroyed the heartless and faced him. "X-Xenia..." He said, still in shock.

Xenia dragged him and Riku away and pushed them around a corner. A familiar figure stood before them. "King Mickey?!" Sora exclaimed. "Shh!" The king said. Riku turned to Xenia and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What the hell is going on?!" He shook her and The King grabbed his hand. "She is helping me. You'll get an explanation soon enough. Come with me." Riku let go of Xenia and he and Sora followed Mickey.

They found themselves in a laboratory like area. There was a wall with a cage on it. Inside was one of the heartless they had encountered earlier. Xenia stared at them as the King lead them to the cage. Her single ice blue eye was all that showed. A lock of hair blocked view of the her deep grey eye. "Whats going on your majesty?" Riku said bluntly, looking down at the small figure. "A new brand of heartless has been born. We were able to eliminate most. Some just happened to appear in your world. We are doing test's on this one you see here." The mouse pointed to the cage where the violent creature twitched madly. "Does that mean you need help again... To exterminate the heartless?" Sora said solemnly. "No. We can handle this ourselves." The mouse continued. "I just thought you deserved an explanation." Sora let out a sigh of relief

They returned to a worried crowd hovering over Selphie. She sat up groaning. "What happened?" She said slowly. "We don't know. You screamed and we all just found you lying here." Kairi explained and helped the younger girl to her feet. "Oh... Okay." Selphie said, still a little groggy. Kairi lent her a shoulder and guided her to the nurses office. Xenia brushed by the people and walked silently to the parking lot out front. _'Whats with that girl?'_ Riku thought. He and Sora turned and walked away.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ultra Special Blah Blah Blek:

Er... Thanks for reading yet again. Sorry if I'm making this confusing This is only my second fan fic so please be easy on me! And send reviews ;3 Anyway... Hope you like it.

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (2) Obviously. But Xenia is my own Character.


End file.
